


Crying Isn't Always Heard

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Deactivation, Depression, Disappointment, Fear, Ghost!Cole, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Pining, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: The boys at their worst..





	Crying Isn't Always Heard

Kai held his face, coughing sobs as he hid. He was huddled in an alley, the club against his back, thumping uncomfortably to remind him of his mistakes. His tears stung and air burned, his bottle of cheap liquor long gone.

“God, I’m such a fuck-up..” He whispered to no one but himself. It felt so true. His heart was a black hole in his chest, consuming him and making him into this monster. And it scared him. Because he didn’t know if he could stop it.

And what he’d turn into after it was through with him.

* * *

Jay tried to take deep breaths. He really did. But he was holding a death grip on the legs of the workbench, having to sit down as he got light-headed. The tears kept coming no matter how much he scrubbed them away.

Fuck, it just wouldn’t go away. The worry and the fear of fucking everything. Knowing the stakes that were always looming, it was crushing sometimes. And getting upset over that made him feel selfish as well, knowing Lloyd had it even worse. And he was sitting here throwing himself a pity party.

“St-Stupid..” Jay felt a new wave of anguish as he squeezed his legs to him, head pressed into his knees. His hands fisted his hair, and he just wanted to tear it out. The strong urge to find some other kind of pain surged through him and brought a new wave of tears, shame, and ache.

Hyperventilating, Jay rocked a little, unable to stop descending into his fear. Fear that was sure to eventually kill everyone he loved because it was all he was good for.

* * *

Zane huffed in breaths he didn’t need. His optics were torn out, on the bed beside him. It was just getting to be too much. He wanted to scream at the world. He was just so angry.

The images of hallucinations still haunted his short-term memory. Mocking, foreboding, knowing that, eventually, he’d be tossed aside. Because, when it came down to it, he was an it. A thing, a toy. He wasn’t really feeling emotions, it was just a complex series of computer gibberish.

Zane hugged himself, gritting his teeth. He’d eventually be obsolete and pointless. And not only did it make him scared and heartbroken, but fucking pissed. They’d all turn on him, at some point. He’d be betrayed because everyone would realize he was a waste of power. And they’d turn him off. For good.

* * *

“No no no no no no no no-” Cole continued his mantra of denial, trying to clench his fist. It had ghosted out again, corporeal form fading into just his spirit. A reminder that he wasn’t really alive anymore. He was still dead.

Sure, he’d gotten his body back, but it didn’t come with a warranty or manual. There were no rules that said if he was just given corporeal form, or he was possessing a copy of himself, or whatever fucked up shit he’d gone through. All Cole knew was that he could disintegrate again and he hated that.

Cole tried to forget that had ever happened. That he had died. He had almost truly died, and then watched everyone forget him. Was he really that unremarkable? Cole had accepted that he was a failure of a son, of a performer and friend, but he wanted to be good at being an elemental master. Cause if he didn’t, people would die. But with his track record, who was he kidding? He may as well have stayed dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a buncha drabbles cause I felt like the other piece I posted today was kinda short. I might do more like these, they're fun. Little close to home, but I think that's why they're fun, ya'know? Anyways, people seem to LOVE the angst, so don't worry. I got more in the works. Catch 'ya on the flipside!


End file.
